


Dead by Daylight Drabbles

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Gore, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Omorashi, Piss, Stabbing, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wetting, fear wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: In case you didn't read the tags (please read the damn tags), this contains PISS. P I S S.PISSAnyway, enjoy.





	Dead by Daylight Drabbles

Feng Min ground down into her heel, desperately trying to relieve any pressure she possibly could. Her hands shook as they moved over the broken generator, eyes periodically darting around to make sure that _thing_ didn’t show up again. She had gotten away from the frightening, screeching creature once, but she wasn’t sure that she could evade its sharp claws once more, especially in her current condition.

“Come on, come _on_ ,” she whispered shakily as her hands fumbled, causing the generator to clank loudly as she failed a skill check. “No, no!” Her breath caught as she glanced around, searching for the creature. She listened intently for the sound of a heartbeat approaching, a sound that got louder as the had creature neared her last time. Thankfully, her mess-up seemed to go unnoticed by the horrifying being.

The pressure in her lower stomach had gone from _annoying_ to outright _distracting_ over the last fifteen minutes. She had repaired one generator in hopes of getting the exit gate powered, but then she had run into the creature and running away from it had jostled her already full bladder, making it even harder to contain her fluids as she vaulted into an open window of a building to evade it.

Feng Min tucked a lock of her short, black her behind her ear, grinding her crotch down into the heel of her sneaker with more gusto. She just had to fix a few more generators, and then she could get out of this hellhole and find a place to pee without the threat of getting slashed open.

Feng Min sighed, bouncing as the generator finally lit up. It was fixed! She gasped with relief, her hand darting between her legs and she stood and gravity took its toll on her. She scurried away from the light and back towards the woods before the creature came back for her, eyes scanning the area for another busted generator.

She shuffled over to the one she found, wincing as she bent down again to begin fixing it. _Just a while longer,_ she tried to encourage herself. _You can hold it. You have to hold it_. Her hands began to fiddle with the parts and wires of the new generator, her heel once again being her primary source of relief as she ground down into it.

The first skill check was a success, though her focus on the generator had caused a trickle of piss to wet her underwear in the process. She moaned softly, hoping the moisture hadn’t seeped through to stain her black and blue shorts. Her breathing became labored as her shaking hands connected two wires, causing another skill check to be failed.

“No, no,” she whimpered softly, another hot spurt soaking into her panties. She didn’t dare to look down and check her shorts as she felt a trickle on her thigh, knowing that they had been soaked through now. “Crap,” she muttered to no one.

Feng Min exhaled shakily, bouncing and wiggling as she tried to cut off another leak. Now that some urine had wormed its way out, the rest wanted to come out, as well. She moaned softly as a spurt jetted out, gushing into her shorts and warming them significantly. She whimpered as some splattered into the grass below her audibly.

“Hold it, just hold it,” she encouraged herself quietly.

Her bladder had plans other than holding it. Spasms overtook her as sweat rose on her forehead, her hands still desperately trying to work on the generator. It was nearly half done by now, and another generator had just been completed by someone else nearby. She had to finish the generator, she just had to-

Feng Min gasped as another loud gush splattered onto the ground in a sporadic stream, this one harder to cut off. She tried to quiet herself down, grinding down onto her heel as if her life depended on it- and at this point, it pretty much did, with that frightening creature lurking around.

Her hands grew as sweaty as her forehead, her fingers slipping on the metal pieces of the generator as her concentration suffered. The next skill check was the final straw for her bladder- this gush was unforgiving, creating a small puddle underneath her body even though her bladder still ached, heavy inside of her. Feng Min was close to giving up when the generator suddenly shorted out, sparks flying and mechanics clanking noisily.

She gasped, moving backwards and falling into the small puddle she had made. The generator stopped sparking finally, groaning to a complete stop. It must have been beyond repair, now. Feng Ming groaned, squeezing herself between the legs before attempting to get up again. She only froze when she felt hot breath on her neck, her body tensing and her bladder losing all control with a loud hiss.

A sharp claw pierced through her back and she gasped as she lost herself, vision going blurry. Warm and wet, she was paralyzed as she flooded her shorts with urine and her shirt with blood. The claw struck her again, and she was lifted onto by the creature and thrown over its shoulder. Everything went black as a butcher’s hook came into view.


End file.
